cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2 is a 2012 fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and WB Games and published by Ubisoft, for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii. The game was released on June 6, 2012, in North America and in Europe on April 23, 2013. A port of the game for major game consoles (PlayStation Vita, WiI U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4) under the name Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL was released in North America on Thanksgiving, 2012, and May 29, 2013, in Europe. Nintendo Switch Will Come Out In North America in October 31, 2017. Plot In the beginning, the Announcer of Cartoon Network decides to take the day off and watching Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends with a new remote. However, he finds That All These worlds facing a very strange, utter destruction, which soon crosses over into the network's other shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, Chowder, Adventure Time, Amazing World Of Gumball and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Much to his surprise, he then sees Ben Tennyson's nemesis, Vilgax invading Marzipan City of Chowder. Ben is transported into Chowder's world, where he confronts Chowder, who has been corrupted and as a result, turned evil. Chowder comes back to his senses Meeting Kimchi And his Girlfriend, Panini. and teams up with Ben, and the four of them set off to find Vilgax, who escapes whilst the 4 heroes beat some enemies that are trying to beat up Truffles, Gazpacho, and Mung Daal, Chowder's employer. After saving the 3 Guys, The Ultimatrix detects that there's a dimensional disturbance, as Chowder's dimension is disintergrated. Ben, Chowder, Kimchi And Panini are then brought to Bellwood, Ben 10's universe, and are transported to wasteland whilst fighting and freeing a corrupted Buttercup (who somehow got into the Ben 10 world). The three find Vilgax, but are suddenly brought to Primus to fight Ultimate Kevin Levin/Kevin Levin 11,000 while Vilgax escapes yet again. After the battle, Ben's world is also erased, but the three heroes are saved by Dexter, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Stormalong Harbor, Flapjack's universe to have him help out too, but the harbor is attacked by Rabbit (From Skunk Fu!) and the pirate crew. While the others retreat, telling Flapjack they'll return, Flapjack fends off the candy pirates (along the way finding Captain K'nuckles), then the two of them fight Vilgax and a corrupted Numbuh One, Ami and Yumi. After Vilgax escapes, Ami, YumI, and Numbuh One joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Stickybeard. When Bubbie the Whale finds out Flapjack is under attack by Stickybeard and his pirates, Bubbie swallows up Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Ami, Yumi, Numbuh One and Rabbit, making it harder for Rabbit to do battle, (Because Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles have been inside Bubbie a thousand times.) After Rabbit's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to the KND Sector V Treehouse in Numbuh One's dimension. Numbuh One, Flapjack, Ami, Yumi, and K'nuckles then defend the Kids Next Door's treehouse from the pirates, but Numbuh Two says he doesn't know how to get them back. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's dimension, Dexter is busy formulating a plan to fix the dimensional meltdown. Unfortunately, Father sneaks in and, using his fire power on a nearby temperature gauge to heat it up, sabotages the lab, sending Ben, Chowder, Flapjack, and Buttercup right into the City of Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' dimension), where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles (who were, for some strange reason, corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the travel machine's door, which the announcer said that was too painful even watch). The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves to decide who should go to face Mojo and Princess Morbucks. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes, and the heroes leave as the dimension is destroyed. Next, the group finds themselves in The Land Of Ooo (Adventure Time dimension). There, they rescue a corrupted Mac, Bloo, Tom, Jerry, Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin and Princess Bubblegum from villainous forces. After Journey to defeat father and saving bubblegum, Mac, Tom, Jerry, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin and Bloo join up with the heroes and head out just as their dimension is destroyed. After a quick stop to pick up Numbuh One, Flapjack, and K'nuckles at the KND treehouse in the KND universe, the now-one team returns to Dexter's lab, which is, by now, heavily damaged. After the group fights their way through (rescuing Monkey and Dee Dee in the process), they find Father, who then fights the player and Numbuh One. After Father escapes, the heroes are attacked by Aku (the Shogun of Sorrows, the Master of Masters, etc.). After Aku is defeated, the heroes travel to Endsville and encounter Grim. After fighting their way through the wrecked up town, escaping a wild tornado, defeating General Skarr in his helicopter, rescuing Grim's corrupted masters, Billy and Mandy, and battling an mojo's army of monkeys (From The PPG Movie), Next the group goes to the City Of Townsville At Night when the trees are on fire and the sky is turning red. There, they find them a top of the tower and see The Monster Mojo Jojo King Kong (From The PPG Movie). After Mojo's Defeated, They escape the dimension as it, like all the others before it, is destroyed (Chowder just barely making it, thanks to a lollipop K'nuckles holds out). They then take the capsule (the Announcer noticing how it's surprisingly roomier than it looks from the outside) to one more place to visit; Samurai Dojo (Samurai Jack's dimension). After defeating the corrupted samurai warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Ultra-Robots. As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes for some stupid reason, leaving the heroes floating in a very odd yet, and unrecognized dimension. (Witch The Announcer Discribes as Incredibly poor planning), There, the heroes find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown chaos - the Announcer's New TV remote! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as His own new remote control transforms into a huge robot, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring once again and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion again, presumably to permanently erase them and their shows forever. The Announcer then says Well that is a scary ending?! I Know I should have not bought a discount remote. Never buy high Tech electronics From Stores that sells discount porche by the gallery. It just doesn't make any sense: our heroes had the fire, They had the heart, They Went fought on earth, and They Went fought on water, and with their powers combined, something should have happened. But He Didn't Chowder then farts again, causing the Announcer to say, "Hey, who just broke the wind?" The elements the Announcer mentioned heart, earth, water, and wind then combine to summon Captain Planet, who uses his powers to free the heroes. The final battle between the heroes (Ben, Dexter, Dee Dee, Chowder, Kimchi, Panini, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Numbuh One, Tom, Jerry, Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Flapjack, K'nuckles, Mac, Bloo, Ami, YumI, Monkey, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Samurai Jack, and Captain Planet) and the evil TV remote ensues. Once the evil TV remote is defeated and turned into a normal new remote control, Ben, Chowder, Dee Dee and Dexter reinserts the batteries to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Chowder, Kimchi, and Panini is returned to Marzipan City, Mac and Bloo to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter, Dee Dee, and Monkey to Dexter's Lab, Numbuh One to the Kids Next Door Sector V Tree House, Tom & Jerry Is returned home, Finn and Jake To The Land Of Ooo, Samurai Jack to his homeland, Grim, Billy, and Mandy to Endsville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to Townsville, Flapjack and K'nuckels to Stormalong Harbor, Mordecai and Rigby To Pop's House, Gumball And Darwin To the watersons's House, and Ben to Bellwood. Everything then goes back to normal. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2 is a mascot brawler fighting game bringing together several characters from the Cartoon Network Multiverse in one epic battle that plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Dexter's Lab Stage players can pull 2 different levers, one setting off a conveyor belt, and the other firing a deadly laser. When players strike one another, glowing cubes will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these cubes, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" (the equivalent of a Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) attack against their opponents. For example, Ben turns into one of his aliens and launches missiles all over the stage. In the XXL version, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters (the equivalents of Assist Trophies) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Madame Foster brings a plate of cookies to the arena, Chowder eats them, turning fat, and Madame Foster rolls him around the stage. Each character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective shows. Each has an up, down, and side attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. Captain K'nuckles is the only character who has a disabling attack. Characters Cast XXL Verison *George Lowe as Space Ghost (referred in the game as "The Announcer") *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Truffles, Young Ben Tennyson *E. G. Daily as Buttercup *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane as HIM *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins *Candi Milo as Dexter, Cheese, Coco, Madame Foster *Frank Welker as Monkey (vocal effects) *Eddie Deezen as Mandark *Allison Moore as Dee Dee *Rob Paulsen as Major Glory *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Dana Synder as Gazpacho *Liliana Mumy as Panini *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Steve Blum as Vilgax *Thurop Van Horvitz as Flapjack *Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles *Janice Kawaye as Ami *Jeff Bennett as Peppermint Larry, Johnny Bravo *Ben Diskin as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four, Toiletnator *Maurice LaMarche as Father *Mark Hamill as Stickybeard *Phil LaMarr as Samuari Jack, Dracula *Fred Tatasciore as Aku *Keith Ferguson as Bloo *Sean Marquette as Mac *Tom Kenny as Eduardo *Richard Kind as Tom the Cat *Samuel Vincent As Jerry the Mouse and Double D *Jeremy Shada As Finn the Human *John Dimaggio as Jake The Dog *Isabella Acres as Princess Bubblegum *J. G. Quintet as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey Delisle as Yumi, Mandy *Greg Eagles as Grim *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delagdo *Armin Shimerman as General Skarr *David Coburn as Captain Planet *Matt Hill as Ed *Tony Sampson as Eddy Playable Characters Assist Characters Stages Chowder *Mung Daal's Kitchen Rooftop/ Mung Daal's Kitchen *The Streets of Marzapan *Mount. Fondoom (Consle version only) Ben 10 (series) *Bellwood Rooftops/ Null Void *Primus The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Stormalong Harbor/ Wrecked Ship *Bubbie's Mouth *Candied Island (Consle version only) Codename: Kids Next Door *KND Sector V (5) Treehouse Control Room *KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *KND Moon Base (Console version only) Powerpuff Girls *Townsville Rooftops *Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Foster's Main Hall *Foster's Mansion Rooms *Best Friends Room (Bloo's, Eduardo's, Wilt and Coco's room) (Consle version only) Dexter's Laboratory *Capsule Hangar *Dexter's Laboratory Core *Mandark's Laboratory (Console version only) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery *Graveyard *Underworld Samurai Jack *Samurai Dojo *Burning Village *Futuristic Highway The Amazing World of Gumball * The Wattersons House * The Midde School Punch Time Explosion *TV Remote's Lair *CN Training Room (no items appear) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL On October 3, 2011, representatives of Papaya Games unveiled a new Developer's Diary featuring the console version of the game, announcing new characters, stages, and new gameplay modes. In addition, some characters who were voiced by stand-ins (IE Grey DeLisle as Blossom, Yuri Lowenthal as Numbuh One and Flapjack, and Tara Strong as Cheese) are now voiced by their original actors (IE Thurop van Orman as Flapjack, and Candi Milo as Cheese) In the XL version, there are new Story Mode changes. For example, in the 3DS version of the Ultimate Kevin Levin boss battle, Ben Tennyson was only supposed to attack Kevin and avoid his attacks. In the XL version, Gwen Tennyson shows up to help Ben in the battle with Ultimate Kevin Levin by trapping Kevin's arms and head with her powers. Also in the XL version is a shop where players can buy playable characters, including several characters who were bosses in the original version, arenas, alternate costumes, and TV show clips featuring all the shows except for Captain Planet and the Planeteers. In Europe, this game was released on different dates. In the UK was released on May 18, 2012, in France, the game was released on June 14, 2012. In Italy and Spain, the game was released on August 22, 2012, through the PlayStation Store. Reception Punch Time Explosion 2 was received with mixed reviews. On IGN, the game a rating of 7.5 (good). It said, "...the fun comes in very small doses." and "the levels, though aesthetically varied, are basic (a Little bit)", criticising its okay gameplay and plagiarism of the Super Smash Bros. games. External Links *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion at IGN *Interview about Punch Time Explosion Category:Game Category:Ben 10 Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends